Book
Chapter 1 His wings looked majestically grand. The large, black, blood soaked wings looked magnificent in the moonlight. The boy fell to his knees, and a small amount of blood trickled from his lips. When he did he let out a small cry of agony from the rebar rod sticking through his abdominal section. Molly tried to move to him but couldn’t due to large concrete slab that pinned the lower section of her body. The bridge of the over pass had collapsed on top of her. Several cars laid around them as the bodies of the deceased laid in them. The ones who were outside their cars looked to be cut by a very fine blade. The boy grabbed the rod and pulled it from his gut causing molly an immense amount of pain. She cried out and stopped as the pain stopped. The boy was tall 6 foot at least. His hair was solid black. The boy was muscular, and had he had gauges. One golden ring hung from the right side of his lip. He stood and turned to molly stumbling towards her clearly injured. “Here let me help” said the boy in a beautiful heavenly voice. He lifted the cement slab nothing was crushed and molly was thankful. But the rebar from the boy seemed to affect her she felt dizzy and weak. Her shirt was bloody from where the rebar had stuck thru the boy. His tattoos began to appear the looked to be tribal but glowed an unusual black. The boy said two words that scared molly “Run Angeline.” She cried out of a blinding pain as blood splattered her face. Molly woke abruptly, and sat upright in her seat. She looked around realizing she was in the back of the family car, and let out a sigh of relief it was only a dream. She realized she was sweating and shaking. Her mother turned around. “I’m glad the hospital is letting you come home now did the institution fix you?” molly sighed “mom it was a mental institution they help people not fix them.” She pulled the sleeve up, and ran her fingers over the cuts on her arm. “Can I just have my phone back mother?” Molly’s mother quickly handed her phone back to her. She tried to turn it on. Nothing happened causing Molly to sigh. “You didn’t even charge my phone!” she said sadly. Her mother ignored her… The car pulled into the driveway slowly as molly looked out the window her bright pink hair reflected back. She adjusted her snake bites, and nose ring. Her gauges needed to be changed. She looked at the large red brick two story house. Her best friend Regan sat out front. People called molly short she was only 5’3 her best friend Regan, however was only 4’8. She had bright blue hair and black skinny jeans. She was wearing her favorite “Riverside Revolt” tank top. She had spider bites and, industrial piercings in each ear along with gauges. She quickly got out running towards Regan gleefully. Regan pointed next door “lookie you have new neighbors.” She said as an old muscle car pulled into the driveway. Molly’s dad nearly fell over at the sight of it and quickly walked over next door .Molly saw that a young boy got out of the car, and couldn’t believe who it was. It was the boy from her dreams. She quickly grabbed Regan by the wrist and yanked her inside scared to death. Regan frowned. “Why did u do that? He was really cute!” Molly had to lie. She didn’t want Regan to freak out she was very protective of molly. “I look like shit and don’t want him to see me like this after all I just got out of a loony bin.” Regan pondered this for a moment then accepted it. “Yeah. Ok.” She said simply Colven shrugged as the strange girl darted inside. “Hey neighbor! It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Elijah Anderson.” The man offered his hand up. Colven shook his hand with a smile. “My name is Colven Blaez” The man laughed a little nervously. “I noticed you beauty here what kind of car is she?” Colven smiled again “She is a 1969 Dodge Charger.” Elijah looked impressed. Colven walked to the back of the car and popped the trunk to the car. Elijah yawned after a moment of awkward silence “Well I have to get in got work to do.” Colven uninterested responded annoyed “sure man see you later.” He grabbed a box out of the trunk and started walking to the front door. Colven looked over where Elijah was walking “jack ass.” He muttered under his breath. Colven looked to the grey sky as it crackled. “I’m coming. I’m coming.” He thought to himself as he walked through the front door. He sat the box behind the couch, the one Azrial was now sitting on playing Xbox. “What’s up?” asked Colven. “Not shit man.” Said Azrial. Colven opened the back door and slid it shut. A second passed before a large bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of him. Standing in the center of the smoke, and crater stood a man in a solid white suit. “What do u want Uriel?” the man turned his head messing with a large ring on his finger. “Is that any way to talk to an arch angel much less you’re uncle?” Colven rolled his eyes. “As I said before what do u want?” Uriel sighed “Anyway what have you found?” “Fuck off! Why did you send us to this shitty town?” Asked Colven getting increasing irritated more and more. “So you haven’t found anything I guess. Well bye!” said Uriel. Before Colven could say anything else Uriel was gone. “What a dick...” Colven said angered. Azrial opened the door. “What the fuck was that!?” yelled Azrial “An arch dick bag appeared and vanished.” “Uriel?” Azrial asked curiously. Colven lit a cigarette and looked back simply nodding. Azrial walked outside as Colven handed him the cigarette. He took a hit, and handed it back to him. “What did he say?” asked Azrial. “Jack shit bro. Jack shit…”